


Your heartbeat is enough

by XsleepyslothficsX



Series: Teacher au [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, Cirilla has sensory issues, Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wholesome, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XsleepyslothficsX/pseuds/XsleepyslothficsX
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt have been dating for a while now. Jaskier has become like a second dad that doesn't live with them. Ciri has good and bad days with her sensory issues. When everything but underwear is too much but she wants to be held and is just uncomfortable and can't seem to use her words for Geralt to help her and when Jaskier comes over on one of her bad days and he takes care of both of them and he dances with her in the kitchen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Teacher au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Your heartbeat is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I’ll get the third chapter up of first dates soon I’ll try my best at least but with this shit going on I’ve been super depressed and my mental health takes nose dives very suddenly but I wanted to get this idea I have with ciri and her dads when she’s having bad days when she’s just crying all day when clothes are too much and everything is too much. From the perspective of an older sister who has a younger brother with a sensory processing disorder. All of the stuff Jaskier does to help ciri out is from personal experience obviously people have a wide verity of things they experience so this is just from someone who doesn’t suffer from said problems but sees how her baby brother suffers from it.

Once Jaskier and Geralt has gotten to know each other a bit better Geralt started inviting him to his house to get to know ciri 

Ciri Loves Jaskier and even remembers him from the ren fair and knows him as one of her dad’s coworkers. She catches on pretty quick. That her dad has a special relationship with this new person that she likes a lot. 

On this day Jaskier goes to his boyfriend’s of almost half-year house he opens the door to ciri shaking her head at her father as he asks if this is what she wants clearly tiered meaning

Ciri had been crying and screaming all day and just not having a great time that day.

Jaskier could tell by the frown and furrowed brow on his boyfriend. So he cooks them dinner trying his best to help Geralt a little bit making ciri a comfort food. Happy when she scarfs it down she gets messy and needs to be wiped off and doesn’t like it like anybody else her age and once it was time to clean up.

Jaskier picks her up and kisses her forehead softly and sways with her and runs his blunt nails softly down her back telling her that everything will be better soon maybe not today but soon. He is running his finger through her hair and swaying as he puts on music that he could dance to in his headphones as he starts singing northern downpour by panic! at the disco, as he sways to the beat as he sings sweetly to her ciri was still fussing when he picked her up but relaxes a bit that she’s being held by someone she trusts as she listens to the Jaskier sing to the music in his wireless headphones because he knows she’s already not feeling great and loud scary music will not help. Even though one of the calmer songs is playing at the moment but he had plenty more go hard dancing songs on this playlist of his.

Mama by My Chemical Romance comes on as he acts out the lyrics

_ “Mama, we all go to hell _

_ Mama, we all go to hell _

_ I'm writing this letter and wishing you well _

_ Mama, we all go to hell~”  _

__ He nuzzles his nose against her tiny one as he starts being more energetic as he dances with her and she starts smiling and giggling at how fun it is to dance around.

_ “Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue _

_ You should have raised a baby girl _

_ I should've been a better son”  _

He says being extra dramatic as she smiles a small smile as he dips her smiling at her as he lifts her back up to start the next line 

_ “If you could coddle the infection _

_ They can amputate at once _

_ You should've been _

_ I could have been a better son” _

He sings as she starts giggling as he starts dancing with her bouncing around a bit with him singing the lyrics he can 

Geralt is watching with as he smiles that soft smile that not many see and Jaskier just winks and continues to sing to the music being his dramatic self.

It helps only sometimes but he'd rather tries and fail than not do it and have his new soft spot be suffering more than she needs to so if he gets lucky like today it seems and it helps her. He smiles and sets her down and out of the carrier and she toddles around and finds a bouncy ball and starts playing with it in a much better mood than she was before and once he gets done he chases her around and tickles her as the same show plays for the 15 millionths time-poor Geralt could quote what the person says at this point in time.

She seems to be in a better mood but still doing things like climbing behind Geralt as he sighs and puts pressure on her. Jaskier gets up to go get something from his car remembering Geralt saying that their occupational therapist that ciri sees once a month saying a deep pressure vest would help a ton.

So He had gotten one for her because Geralt had bills and other stuff to pay on a teacher salary so he hadn’t yet gotten the chance to get it for his daughter. This was a suggestion at the last meeting with her so about two weeks ago. so it wasn’t like he was trying not to get one. He was just waiting for his next paycheck. But since Jaskier was rather good with finances he has plenty to do something like that to help Cirilla out and his boyfriend. 

He comes back and he says sweetly 

“ Ciri darling come here I have something to help you” 

She whines and she moves to go to Jaskier and he puts the vest on as he whines and then suddenly her entire mood changes and she is relaxed she probably hadn’t taken a nap that day so he picks her up. Then moves to go lay down with her since it was 9 pm and a decent time to go to bed he watches as she sucks on her sippy as she passes out.

Jaskier goes to sit next to his boyfriend after he gets her to sleep it just feels like a hug to ciri and steals a kiss and cuddles with him since he’s given ciri most of his attention since he got there he knows his boyfriend was starting to get a bit jelly of his daughter with how much Jaskier time she was getting. Geralt looks at him and hums and nuzzles against him as he sighs as he changes the tv to something that isn’t PJ masks.

But that’s okay now. Their daughter is in a bit of a better mood and that’s all they want for their precious baby girl.


End file.
